


Otázky a odpovědi

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Games, M/M, Questions, answers, irritating!Sebastian, kiss
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nudný vánoční večírek, který se změní na nečekané překvapení pro Kurta. Hra, která se změní (možná) na něco víc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otázky a odpovědi

 

Dům byl obrovský, přesně jak se na rodinné sídlo jedné z nejvlivnějších ohioských rodin patří. Kurtovi se z celého pozlátka točila hlava, připadal si jako Alenka v Říši divů. Všechen luxusní nábytek, okna poskládaná z malých barevných sklíček do skvostných vitráží a široké mramorové schodiště ověšené zelenými větvičkami cesmíny. Nikdy neviděl nic tak snobského a pohodlného. Miloval to. Připadal si jako hlavní hvězda filmu z padesátých let. Všude zářila vánoční světýlka osvětlující prostor domu měkkým světlem, visely girlandy a snítky jmelí ozdobené červenou mašlí. Obrovský krb, který vévodil celé místnosti, hořel jasným plamenem a místnost voněla dubovým dřevem. Hned vedle něho stál vysoký umně nazdobený vánoční strom. Přejel ho pohledem a povzdechl si. Všechno bylo krásné, ale žádné pozlátko nemohlo zlepšit jeho mrzutou náladu.

„Nechápu, že Finn se z toho vyvlíknul a já to odnesl za něj,“ postěžoval si už po několikáté za večer své nevlastní matce. Našpulil pusu a s přehnaným afektem odpinknul neviditelné smítko na hedvábné manžetě své košile.

„Dělá si poznámky do klubu. Jsem ráda, že ho to baví. Bere to opravdu vážně.“ Snažila se Carole hájit svého syna. „Neviděl jsi Burta? Ztratil se mi hned potom, co jsme přišli.“

„Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou Kurt. „Asi bude někde tady.“ Obkroužil rukou celou místnost a ušklíbl se na ženu.

„Ty jsi mi vtipálek,“ vrátila mu. „Dobře, půjdu ho najít. Jdeš se mnou?“

„Ne, prohlídnu si dům.“  

„Dobře a Kurte,“ zadržela ho, „neztrať se,“ poškádlila ho Carole, než odešla. Zelená látka splývavých šatů se jí při pohybu vlnila kolem boků a lichotivě kopírovala její křivky.

Kurt protočil oči, obrátil se k ní zády a odešel. Namířil si to k bohatě prostřeným stolům prohýbajícím se pod všemožnými lahůdkami. Uzobl rolku z uzené šunky naplněnou lahodným chřestem a okusil jednohubku s lososovým kaviárem. Když už nic tak jídlo tu bylo báječné.

Vážně nechápal, jak se nechal přemluvit otcem, aby ho doprovodil na vánoční párty zazobanců z Ohia. Přitom mohl strávit dnešek příjemně zavrtaný v teplé posteli s kakaem v ruce ve společnosti třetí řady Chirurgů.

Vlastně věděl až moc dobře, proč na Burtovu dohodu přistoupil. To ty nové kožené boty od Diora, na které si dělal zálusk, a na které mu chybělo ještě pěkných pár dolarů. Jeho otec byl mazaný lišák. Až moc dobře věděl, jak na Kurta a jeho rozmlsanost po módě.

„To je mi ale překvapení,“ ozval se za jeho zády úlisný až příliš dobře známý hlas.

Vlasy mu vstaly hrůzou a mohl by přísahat, že ve svém organismu pocítil nárůst adrenalinu. Nemusel se ani otáčet, aby uhádl, kdo za ním stojí.

„Sebastiane,“ vyplivl jeho jméno jako sprostou nadávku. Mrkvový závitek se šunkou mu v ústech zhořkl.

„V celé své kráse,“ ušklíbl se na něho Slavík a vypjal hruď. „Ta tvá princeznovská tvářička je ještě rozkošnější než posledně.“

„Co tady děláš?“ zeptal se a jeho urážku úplně ignoroval. Dneska se nehodlal rozčilovat víc, než bylo nezbytně nutné.

„Můj otec je – “

„Státní návladní,“ dořekl za něho Kurt. Jak jen na tuhle _nepodstatnou drobnost_ mohl zapomenout?

„Jsem rád, že ti paměť slouží. Co sem ale přineslo tvé ctěné pozadí? To byli tak zoufalí, že hledali pingli i mezi takovýma zajíčkama jako seš ty?“

Kurt se zhluboka nadechl. Zadržel sprosté nadávky, které měl na jazyku. V duchu napočítal do pěti. Našpulil rty a snažil se ignorovat Sebastianův povýšený úsměv. „Můj otec je kongresman.“ Hruď se mu pyšně vypjala. Byl na svého tátu neskutečně pyšný.

„Ale samozřejmě,“ pokýval Sebastian pobaveně hlavou. „Jak jsem jen mohl zapomenout, kongresman Hummel s kšiltovkou a flanelovou košilí.“

„Co ode mě chceš?“ zeptal se ho Kurt a dál ignoroval jeho urážky.

„Nudím se,“ pokrčil Sebastian rameny.

„Tak si běž najít zábavu někde jinde.“ Kurt se otočil na patě a s hlavou vztyčenou odkráčel. Očima netrpělivě přelétl celou místnost, až konečně spatřil svého otce ve společnosti několika mužů v elegantních oblecích. Zamířil si to k nim. Za Sebastianem se ani jednou neohlédl a doufal, že ho do konce party už nespatří.

 Večírek byl vážně ubíjející. Bolely ho nohy a neuvěřitelně se nudil. Lidí v jeho věku tu nebylo mnoho, a pokud ano tak se jednalo o nepříliš inteligentní, byť pohledné kluky, kteří se tu promenádovali jako pyšní pávi ve společnosti svým nádherně nastrojených protějšků.

Rozhovor jeho otce s dalšími muži ho neskutečně nudil. Zakroužil sklenkou na vysoké stopce, dopil zbytek šumivého nealkoholického nápoje a vydal se na obhlídku domu. Vystoupal po schodech do patra a vešel do prvních otevřených dveří – pracovna. Naproti nim byl krb s vytesanými ozdobnými sloupy po stranách. Nad ním visel obraz poklidné mírumilovné krajiny. Říčka líně plynula mezi vzrostlými vrbami. Kurt by si tam dokázal představit rodinné pikniky nebo se jen tak povalovat v něčí náruči. Se smutným úsměvem odtrhl pohled od obrazu.

„Nelituj se,“ zašeptal si pro sebe.

Pohledem přejel další část pokoje. Na mohutném tmavě nalakovaném pracovním stolu stála krásná vitrážová tiffany lampa. Její cylindr vypadal jako květ exotické květiny.

Z rozjímání nad zařízením pokoje ho vytrhl tlumený rachot zpoza dveří na druhé straně místnosti. Strnul. Na mysl mu okamžitě přišli atentátníci nebo zloději. V hlavě se začaly honit nejhorší možné scénáře dobrodružných filmů, které viděl s otcem. Pomalu začal couvat ven z pokoje, když se dveře náhle otevřely.

Nevyšel z nich ale žádný zakuklenec s černou maskou na obličeji nebo muž s turbanem a samopalem. Namísto toho se objevil lehce pomačkaný číšník s připitomělým úsměvem, který si upravoval zcuchané vlasy a v závěsu za ním nikdo jiný než Sebastian.

„Kurte!“ rozzářil se Slavík. „Bohužel jsi přišel pozdě, ale pokud bys chtěl, tak si s –,“ podíval se na mladého číšníka s ořískovýma očima. „Jak že se to jmenuješ? To je jedno,“ mávl hned poté rukou, než mu mladík stačil připomenout své jméno. „Můžeme si dát druhé kolo,“ vilně mrkl na Kurta.

 „Já prostě půjdu. Nenechte se rušit,“ zavrtěl Kurt znechuceně hlavou. Povýšeným pohledem sjel červenajícího se číšníka i samolibě se usmívajícího se Sebastiana, který si zapínal poklopec.

„Počkej!“ Sebastian k němu třemi rychlými kroky přešel a chytnul ho za ruku. Kurt se mu ihned vytrhl jako po šlehnutí od medúzy a prohlížel si ho jako žvýkačku nalepenou na podrážce oblíbené polobotky. „Nechceš si zahrát takovou hru?“ oči mu nebezpečně svítily.

Ani jeden z nich si nevšiml, že mladý pohledný číšník odešel po svých, ale zapomněl tu podnos s několika sklenkami šampaňského.

„Ne,“ odskočil od něho Kurt, jako by se mohl doopravdy popálit. „Nechci hrát žádnou tvojí hru!“ otočil se v úmyslu odejít. Neměl náladu na Sebastianovy vtípky a ponižování.

„Škoda, skoro bych řekl, že se bojíš,“ uchechtl se Sebastian. Oči mu maniakálně svítily.

„Co ode mě kruci chceš?“ vylítl na něho Kurt. Otočil se zpět čelem k Sebastianovi s očima rozšířenýma hněvem a nakrčeným nosem.

„Tsss,“ zamlaskal Sebastian. „Ty umíš i kousat,“ v předstíraném údivu se usmál. „Už jsem ti říkal, co chci. Zahrajeme si hru.“

„Nedáš pokoj, dokud neřeknu ano, že jo?“

Sebastian pokrčil rameny. Stále se usmíval. Vzal si sklenku šampusu a upil ze šumivých bublinek.

„Fajn, když vyhraju, přestaneš mě otravovat?“ zeptal se ho Kurt.

Sebastian přimhouřil oči, naklonil hlavu na stranu a měřil si Kurta kočičím pohledem, rty se mu roztáhly do úsměvu jaký uměl jen kocour Šklíba. „To bych mohl. Co dostanu já?“

„Jak to mám vědět?“ vyjel na něho Kurt nevrle. V Sebastianově přítomnosti ztrácel trpělivost a to ho nehorázně vytáčelo.

„Dobře, až vyhraju, něco si vymyslím,“ usmál se jako kocour, který slízl všechnu smetanu.

Kurt protočil oči a poté se zarazil. „Co vlastně hrajeme?“ hlas se mu lehce třásl, Sebastian ho natolik vyvedl z míry, že kývl ani nevěděl na co. Snad nebude litovat.

Sebastian se rozvalil na pohodlné kožené sedačce jako by mu patřila. „Nejdřív se napiješ,“ kývl na stolek, kde stál naleštěný podnos se skleničkami sektu.

„Nepiju alkohol.“

„Tak prudérní,“ protočil Sebastian oči. „Jedna sklenka tě přece nezabije. I děti zvládnou skleničku bublinek.“

Tentokrát protočil oči Kurt, lehce roztřesenou rukou vzal z podnosu sklenku a podíval se na Sebastiana.

„Na tebe,“ ušklíbl se na Sebastiana a napil se. Šumivé víno mu polechtalo patro, trochu poškádlilo hrdlo a rozverně sklouzlo do žaludku. Posadil se na druhou stranu pohovky a sklenku odložil na vedle stojící stolek. „Takže? Jaká hra?“ Oči mu sjely na mladíka na druhé straně gauče.  Sebastian vypadal dobře. Vlastně víc než dobře. Tmavě zelený odstín košile se perfektně doplňoval s jeho očima. Látka byla napnutá přes jeho hruď a kopírovala svaly, materiál se zdál už na pohled měkký a určitě i na dotek byl. Tmavě šedé kalhoty objímaly jeho nohy jako druhá kůže.

Sebastianův hlas vytrhl Kurta z podívané. „Položím ti několik otázek a ty mi na ně _popravdě_ odpovíš,“ řekl s důrazem na slovo popravdě. „Samozřejmě, že to platí i naopak.“

„Jak kreativní,“ povzdechl si Kurt a doufal, že si nepodepsal rozsudek potupy. „Dobře,“ souhlasil nakonec. Žádná podlá surikata si na něho nepřijde.

„Kdo tě prvně políbil?“ zeptal se Sebastian na první otázku.

Kurtovy oči se lehce rozšířily a srdce mu začalo divoce bít. „To ti neřeknu,“ odpověděl mu a doufal, že hlas se mu netřásl.

„Fajn, vyhrál jsem,“ samolibě se usmál Sebastian. „S tebou vážně není žádná sranda.“

„To není fér! Já nechci… nechci na to vzpomínat. Zeptej se na něco jinýho.“

Sebastian si ho změřil nečitelným pohledem, Kurt musel sklopit oči, ten pohled nedokázal vydržet. „Že seš to ty. Dobře. Tákže… seš radši nahoře nebo dole?“

Kurt zrudl jako rajče. Už měl na jazyku několik nevybíravých nadávek, jenže nechtěl nechat Sebastiana vyhrát. Zhluboka se nadechl a celý červený odpověděl. „S Blainem jsem většinou nahoře, ale…“

„Ale?“ usmíval se Sebastian, jako kdyby měl Vánoce a narozeniny najednou.

„Líbí se mi být dole,“ jeho tváře byly ještě rudější než předtím. Raději sledoval své ruce hrající si s lemem košile, než Sebastianovu tvář rozzářenou jako vánoční stromeček dole v přízemí. „Prostě je to lepší. Líbí se mi, když se o mě někdo –“ zarazil se, kouknul na Sebastiana, který ho bedlivě poslouchal. „Dobře, teď já.“

Sebastian si odfrkl. „Do toho,“ povzbudil ho a upil šampaňského.

„V kolika letech ses naučil jezdit na kole?“ vyhrkl Kurt první, co mu přišlo na mysl. Nehodlal klesnout na Sebastianovu úroveň.

„Na kole? To má být jako nějakej slang?“

„Cože? Ne!“ zavrtěl Kurt hlavou. „Chci vědět, kdy ses naučil jezdit na kole,“ pokrčil rameny jako by to byla naprostá samozřejmost.

„V šesti,“ odpověděl mu trochu roztěkaně Sebastian, stále nechápající, co tím Kurt vlastně sledoval. „S kolika lidma ses už líbal?“ vypálil svoji otázku.

„Se dvě-se třema,“ opravil se Kurt. Pořád červený jako třešnička v koktejlu.

„S kým?“

„Teď jsem na řadě já!“ zaprotestoval. Sebastian protočil oči, ale kývnul. Pravidla byla pravidla. „Kde-kde jsi dostal první pusu?“

Sebastian chvilku přemýšlel, než odpověděl – možná, že se ztratil ve vzpomínkách. „Ve Francii, určitě by se ti to líbilo. Stmívalo se, hráli pouliční muzikanti a on mě políbil na lavičce v parku. Svět se točil, měl jsem v břiše motýly a takový ty sračky. Však to znáš,“ mávl rukou. „Potom mě samozřejmě ještě u něho doma vykouřil. Byl to dobrej večer,“ nostalgicky se usmál.

„Samozřejmě.“

„Fajn, jsem na řadě. S kým vším ses líbal?“

„Nechceš se zeptat na něco jinýho?“

„Hmm. Ani ne.“

 Kurt si povzdechl. „S Britanny to bylo poprvé.“

„Britanny? To je ta vaše hloupá bloncka?“ ujasňoval si Sebastian.

„Není hloupá, je to prostě Britanny,“ bránil Kurt kamarádku.

„Nějak ti nevěřím.“

„Můžu jí zavolat, jestli chceš.“

„Dobře, dobře. Kdo dál?“ netrpělivě máchl rukou.

„Blaine.“

„To mě popravdě trochu překvapuje. Myslel jsem, že se jen držíte za ručičky a špitáte si do ouška jako dvě hrdličky. Fajn, kdo je třetí?“

Kurt mlčel. Nervózně si hrál s lemem fialové košile. „Třetí byl vlastně druhej,“ řekl záhadně. „Políbil mě Karof-David,“ opravil se automaticky. „Ani nevím, jestli se to dá počítat jako skutečná pusa,“ na Sebastiana se nepodíval, když mluvil. Připravoval se na všechny vtíravé otázky, které musely každou vteřinou přijít.

„Seš na řadě,“ řekl mu Sebastian po chvíli. Kurt poplašeně vzhlédl, jako by nemohl uvěřit vlastním uším.

„Fajn, kdys řekl rodičům, že seš gay?“

„Ou, tušé,“ zasmál se Sebastian pobaveně. „V čtrnácti, když mě načapali v posteli se synem naší pokojské.“

„Ve čtrnácti? V posteli s klukem,“ ujasňoval si Kurt. „Proč mě to nepřekvapuje?“ odfrkl si.

„Kdys naposledy s někým spal?“

Kurt vyvalil oči. „Seš nechutnej,“ oznámil mu.

„Buď mi to řekneš, nebo jsem vyhrál,“ zaculil se jako dítě, které dostalo dezert už před večeří.

„V září,“ zrudnul Kurt. Připadal si tak neuvěřitelně trapně vedle světoběžného Sebastina, který si sexu užíval plnými doušky. Naposledy jen před několika minutami.

„A nebojíš se, že ti ty tvoje kuličky odpadnou?“ rozesmál se Sebastian. „Neříkej mi, že se v New Yorku nenajde nějakej chudák, kterej by tě nechtěl opíchat.“

„Seš idiot.“

„A ty rozkošnej teploušek,“ vrátil mu Sebastian.

„Miloval jsi někdy někoho?“ zeptal se Kurt na další otázku a doufal, že tak sebevědomého mladíka rozhodí.

Skóroval.

„Uhm,“ zabručel Slavík. Oči, doteď upřené na Kurta, si nyní prohlížely strukturu látky jeho kalhot. Obočí se mu stáhlo, jako kdyby opravdu usilovně přemýšlel a tím, co mu přišlo na mysl, si nebyl jistý. „Nevím,“ odpověděl mu po chvíli. Očima roztržitě přejížděl po místnosti. „Nejsem si jistej,“ doplnil svá předchozí slova. Podíval se na Kurta takovým pohledem, že mu bylo okamžitě jasné, o kom Sebastian mluví. Nepohodlně se ošil. Natáhl se pro sklenku a naráz vypil skoro celou polovinu.

„Dobře, to je jedno,“ mávl Kurt rukou. „Zapomeň na to. Seš na řadě.“ Nepříjemně se ošil. Tenhle tah se mu taky nepovedl tak, jak zamýšlel. Proč musel mít Sebastian ve všem navrch?

„Polykáš?“

Kurt se skoro zakuckal. „Kdo ne?“ rychle se vzpamatoval a odpověděl mu otázkou. S dětinským potěšením sledoval, jak svou odpovědí Sebastiana zaskočil.

„Pravda.“

 „Otázku,“ poprosil s falešně sladkým úsměvem.

Sebastian přimhouřil oči. Na tváři se mu usadil zlý úšklebek. „Líbím se ti?“ zeptal se úlisně.

Kurt vyvalil oči. „Co to je za otázku? Na to nebudu odpovídat!“ okamžitě mu oznámil.

„Fajn, to jsem v tom případě vyhrál,“ zableskly se bílé zuby ve vítězoslavném úsměvu. „A chci svoji výhru.“

Kurt si ani nestačil všimnout, kdy se Sebastian dostal z jednoho konce pohovky k němu. Zareagoval, až na teplo sálající z druhého těla a Sebastianovy úzké rty chutnající po šampusu se ocitly na jeho. Velké teplé ruce ho objaly kolem útlého pasu a přitáhly si ho blíž. Vjely do pečlivě upravených vlasů.

Sebastianův jazyk opatrně, možná i trochu váhavě, olízl jeho sevřená ústa. Něžně stiskl Kurtův spodní ret, lehce za něho potáhl, stiskl mezi zuby a jemně sál. Kurt se několik prvních sekund snažil bránit – odstrčit ho od sebe a pěkně od plic mu vynadat – Sebastianovy rty byly ale tak měkké a jazyk příjemně teplý a vláčný. Kurt se nechal snadno přemluvit. Když Sebastian přitiskl jazyk k jeho rtům a žádal si vstup dovnitř, už se nebránil. Skoro zapomněl, jak je líbání krásné. Zasténal nad brněním, které se mu začalo pomalu ale jistě usazovat v podbřišku a ovíjelo se kolem páteře jako popínavý břečťan. Otevřel ústa, aby mohl jeho jazyk řádně přivítat. Ruce se mu mimoděk zapletly do Sebastianových vlasů a ze rtů mu splynul tichý sten.

Sebastian líbal zcela jinak, než si Kurt představoval. Byl ohleduplný, jemný a pomalý; špičkou jazyka lehce sledoval linku Kurtových bílých perliček a zlehka začal přemlouvat Kurta, aby se do polibku také zapojil. Přesvědčoval Kurtův jazyk, jemně ho masíroval, až konečně dosáhl svého.

Po minutě nebo dvou, ani jeden z nich to nedokázal říct, se vzdálil – konečky prstů prohrábl Kurtovy vlasy – a nabídl mu svá ústa na průzkum. Oba se chvěli potlačovaným vzrušením, když se vlhká špička opatrně dotkla Sebastianových rtů. Kurt sice nebyl tak zkušený jako Sebastian, ale líbání zbožňoval snad víc než sex. Oba se těšili z tlumených zvuků rozkoše pocházejících z úst toho druhého, z rukou laskající druhého ve vlasech.

Sebastian pohladil jeho jazyk svým a opustil Kurtova ústa. Při loučení olízl jeho plné rty a vydal se na cestu podél linky Kurtovy čelisti. Kurt zalapal po dechu a okamžitě nastavil Sebastianovi hrdlo. Spokojeně si přitom vrněl.

Sebastian přejížděl po kůži jen špičkou jazyka, skoro se jí nedotýkal, ale Kurt měl pocit, jako by ho drhnul smirkový papír. Slavík něžně olízl jemnou kůži, kde hned pod povrchem tepal Kurtův život. Kurt zasténal a zesílil stisk na Sebastianově košili – měl pravdu látka, byla opravdu velmi příjemná – kde se ho křečovitě držel a tisknul se k němu blíž. Dech se mu výrazně zrychlil a kalhoty začínaly být nepříjemně těsné. Na krku byl neuvěřitelně citlivý, jak jen to mohl Sebastian vědět?

Slavíka Kurtova reakce zřejmě potěšila, protože na onom místečku zůstal ještě několik dlouhých chvil. Vzal jemnou kůži opatrně mezi zuby a několik dlouhých vteřin ji sál. Přejížděl po ní jazykem. Poté se jeho ústa pomalu přesunula k uchu. Lehce stiskla lalůček a špičkou jazyka olízla celý boltec.

„Tohle byla tvoje třetí pusa. Děkovat mi nemusíš,“ zašeptal mu a s těmito slovy se od Kurta odtáhl a se spokojeným výrazem sledoval mladíka, jehož hrudník se prudce zvedal a oči těkaly nebezpečnou rychlostí po celé místnosti, jak se snažil pochopit, co se právě stalo.

„Co-co-co to bylo?“ zakoktal se Kurt zadýchaně. Snažil se srovnat svůj dech, ale za žádnou cenu mu to nešlo. Stále ještě cítil na krku mokrou cestičku, kterou tam Sebastian zanechal a jeho ruce vískající ho ve vlasech.

„Moje výhra přece,“ usmál se Sebastian.

„Výhra?“ zopakoval Kurt, který už na celou soutěž vlastně zapomněl. Málem se dokonce zeptal, o jaké výhře to Slavík mluví.

„Vyhrál jsem naši malou soutěž. To si už nepamatuješ?“ škádlil Kurta dál. Náramně si to užíval. „Já vím, že sem dobrej, ale až tak?“

„Jasně. Jasně. Soutěž,“ potřásl zmateně hlavou.

„Musím už jít. Ještě se uvidíme,“ mávl na Kurta. Dopil sklenku šampusu a odešel, jako by se nic nestalo.

Kurt potřeboval ještě několik minut, aby i on přesvědčil sebe a především své tělo, že se absolutně nic nestalo. Nakonec, stále lehce omámený, sešel dolů a takřka ihned našel svého otce. Do konce párty se od něho nehnul. Sebastiana neviděl až do doby, než jeho rodina večírek opouštěla.

„Děkujeme za pozvání, Phillipe,“ loučil se Burt s hostitelem dnešního večera.

„Není vůbec za co,“ zasmál se menší tělnatý muž v obleku šitém na míru a poplácal Burta po zádech. Uklonil se Carole a ještě jim sděloval nějakou dozajista důležitou novinku.

„Stojíš pod jmelím,“ upozornil Kurta známý hlas ozývající se za jeho zády. Kurt se zhluboka nadechl. Po celém těle mu naskákala husí kůže.

„To snad není pravda,“ zašeptal si pro sebe a konečně se otočil. S nevinným výrazem ve tváři, který by mu Kurt nevěřil ani za celou kolekci Vivienne Westwoodové, se na něho usmíval lišák Sebastian. Kurt nasupeně pokrčil nos a přimhouřil oči. Měl pocit, že mu jde dokonce pára od úst a uší.

„Je to tradice. Nechceš přece porušit tradici,“ pokrčil Sebastian rameny a houpavým krokem se k němu přiblížil.

 _V žádným případě!_ chtěl říct Kurt. Jenže Sebastian ho opět předběhl. Tentokrát lehce a krátce přitiskl své rty na jeho. Škádlivě ho olízl a ihned se stáhl. Na tváři měl úlisný úšklebek.

„Zavolej mi,“ stačil ještě šeptnout Kurtovi do ucha, než se se svým typickým křivým úsměvem na rtech záhadně vytratil.

„Kurte? Všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se ho otec, který se konečně rozloučil s hostitelem.

„Co? Jo, jasně,“ přikývl rychle, než by se mohl Burt začít vyptávat. Ještě to by mu scházelo.

„Dobře, půjdeme.“

Zdálo se, že krátkého líbnutí si nikdo nevšiml – k jeho neskonalému štěstí. Nikdo alespoň nic neříkal. Kurt jako ve snách vyšel ven, před rozlehlý nazdobený dům, vůz už měli přistavený. Bez řečí zapadl na zadní sedačku, i když většinou s Carole bojovali, kdo bude sedět právě vzadu. Nevnímal, o čem se jeho rodiče baví ani si nevšímal barevných světélek zkrášlující domy a výlohy obchodních domů během jízdy. Celou cestu byl tiše jako pěna a přemýšlel, jak Sebastianovi jeho drzost oplatit.


End file.
